Sederhana
by Karpet-Ajaib
Summary: Kisah cinta mereka memang sederhana. Sesederhana apa yang ditulis Sena di buku catatannya. Warning : OOC, dan shonen-ai. Ga suka? Ga usah baca. Rnr? ;D


~ Sederhana ~

Disclaimer : Eyeshield 21 belongs to Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata.

Story : Aoi Misora.

Warning: OOC, fluff, dan fic ini mengandung shonen-ai. Ga suka? Ga usah baca.

Note : Fic ini dibuat untuk menepati rikues anakku, El Zerocentimeter atau . Ternyata rencana awal bunda untuk membuat fic multichapter gagal, nak. Hehehe~

Ooo00ooO  
Sena PoV  
Ooo00ooO

Aku memperhatikan _sensei_ yang sedang mengajar matematika di depan kelas dengan wajah mengantuk. Wajar saja pagi ini aku mengantuk, karena kemarin malam Hiruma Youichi, kapten tim Deimon Devil Bats sekaligus ―ehem― kekasihku memaksa aku untuk jalan-jalan bersamanya sampai larut malam memakai mobil _sport_ miliknya. Aku tidak tahu (dan tidak mau tahu) dari mana dia mendapatkan mobil itu.

Iseng, aku mencoret-coret buku catatanku. Menjadi anak bandel sehari tidak ada salahnya 'kan? Aku mulai menulis tentang Hiruma-san di bagian belakang buku.

_Hiruma Youichi di mata seorang Sena Kobayakawa_

_Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu kenapa aku mau-maunya menerima dia sebagai kekasihku. Dia tukang bikin onar, dan orang sekaligus kapten tim paling licik yang pernah kukenal. Menjadi kekasihnya sama saja dimusuhi sembilan puluh persen populasi siswi dan tiga puluh persen populasi siswa di sekolah ini. Bersamanya berarti harus siap menghadapi masalah-masalah yang tidak pernah berhenti. Hiruma-san juga egois, dan aku harus menyiapkan hati dan jiwaku agar sabar menghadapinya. _

_Hiruma-san suka seenaknya sendiri mengatur-atur aku. Terkadang aku dibuat repot oleh sifatnya yang satu ini. Oh ya, Hiruma-san juga menakutkan kalau marah, dan suka menembakkan senjatanya ke mana-mana. Bahkan padaku, kekasihnya sendiri. Beruntung aku masih selamat sampai sekarang._

_Dia tidak pernah mau mengerti aku. Walaupun dia tahu aku lelah, dia selalu memaksaku menemaninya melakukan hal-hal gila yang bahkan tidak pernah terlintas di otakku sedetik pun. Dia juga seorang pemaksa. Hal yang dia inginkan harus terwujud saat itu juga. Benar-benar orang yang merepotkan._

_Terkadang aku merasa tidak kuat lagi menghadapinya. Beberapa kali aku hampir putus asa melihat sikapnya. Dan bahkan aku pernah hampir (hampir lho…) minta putus dengannya. _

_Tapi kenapa aku masih bertahan sampai sekarang?_

_Karena dari sifat-sifatnya itu aku tahu dia sayang padaku. Dia egois dan seenaknya sendiri mengaturku karena dia khawatir aku akan dijahati lagi oleh preman-preman sekolah. Dia menembakiku karena dia ingin aku tahu kalau dia terus memperhatikanku. Dia tidak pernah mengerti aku karena dia ingin mengerti tentang hatiku, bukan sikapku. Dia suka memaksaku karena dia ingin aku mengerti dirinya._

_Hiruma-san memang bukan sosok romantis, tapi setidaknya aku tahu dia yang terbaik untukku._

Bel berbunyi, tanda kelas terakhir di hari ini sudah berakhir. Aku membereskan barang-barangku dan bergegas menuju ruang klub amefuto. Monta tidak ikut bersamaku karena dia harus piket kelas dahulu.

Sampai di sana, sudah ada Hiruma-san yang siap dengan senjatanya di pinggir lapangan. Dia menyuruhku mendekat padanya. Aku memiringkan kepalaku tanda aku bingung sebelum melangkah menuju ke arahnya. Tapi aku tidak melihat batu yang lumayan besar ada di depanku dan akhirnya aku tersandung. Tubuhku jatuh ke tanah yang keras dan kotor. Isi tasku ―yang baru kusadari belum tertutup rapat― berhamburan kemana-mana. Salah satunya jatuh tepat di depan kaki Hiruma-san dan dalam keadaan terbuka.

Aku segera bangkit berdiri dan memungut semua buku-buku milikku. Ketika aku hendak mengambil buku catatan matematika yang terjatuh di depan Hiruma-san, aku baru sadar kalau buku itu terbuka tepat di bagian belakang buku, tempat dimana aku menulis tulisan konyol tentang Hiruma-san tadi.

Aku memandang Hiruma-san dengan takut-takut. Ekspresinya datar dan tidak terbaca. Aku makin ketakutan. Bagaimana kalau dia marah dan memutuskan hubungan kami? Atau bagaimana kalau dia mulai menembakiku dan menyuruhku keliling lapangan lima puluh kali? Atau mungkin dia menerorku saat aku tidur?

"Sena," ucap Hiruma-san. Nada suaranya dingin. Aku menelan ludah dan menunduk, tidak berani menatapnya.

Tiba-tiba dia mengangkat wajahku dan memberikan ciuman tepat di bibirku. Aku tertegun, terlalu kaget dengan reaksi Hiruma-san. Ketika Hiruma-san menarik bibirnya dari bibirku, wajahku memerah seperti tomat. Aku bahkan hanya diam sambil menatap tak percaya ke arahnya.

"Aku tidak mencintaimu seperti kebanyakan orang mencintai pasangannya, Sena," ucapnya lembut. Aku merinding mendengarnya karena Hiruma-san jarang bicara dengan lembut. "Aku mencintaimu dengan caraku sendiri. Karena aku mencintaimu dengan sederhana. Sesederhana yang kau tulis di buku ini."

Aku menunduk malu. Untung saja sekarang anggota-anggota klub belum berkumpul. Kalau saja ada mereka, mungkin sekarang aku sudah digoda habis-habisan.

"Tapi kau tetap harus diberi hukuman karena telah menjelek-jelekan aku." Hiruma-san menyeringai. Aura di sekelilingnya berubah menjadi hitam. "Cepat lari keliling lapangan dua puluh kali! Sebagai bonus, Cerberus akan menemanimu! Ya Ha!"

Aku cepat-cepat berlari sebelum digigit Cerberus. Ternyata Hiruma-san tetap seperti biasanya, selalu menghukumku kalau aku salah. Padahal aku baru saja berpikir kalau dia berubah menjadi lelaki yang romantis beberapa menit yang lalu.

Aku tersenyum. Aku lebih menyukai Hiruma-san yang biasanya dan apa adanya. Karena kisah cintaku dengan Hiruma-san adalah kisah cinta yang sederhana.

"Cepat kuso chibi! Ya Ha!"

"Waaa…"

* * *

Music mode : Broken Youth – NICO Touches the Walls.

Akhirnya selesai juga. Saya membuatnya hanya beberapa menit lho~ *membusungkan dada* Untuk anakku Zero, kalau kurang memuaskan maaf ya. Bunda sedang dalam masa-masa bangkit dari WB. :D

Jadi? Berminat review? =)

^_~  
Aoi Misora.


End file.
